


My Good Old friend Named Pain

by Bobcatlife



Series: Lack of Iron [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cramps, Hurt/No Comfort, Major iron deficiency, Malnutrition, Other, Poor child gets beat up, Thief, Violence, flynn is 15, poor baby Eugene, pre tangled, sick Flynn, sickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatlife/pseuds/Bobcatlife
Summary: Flynn had never been a stranger to pain, being a tragic victim to iron deficiency in a time where the human body is a mystery.





	My Good Old friend Named Pain

The moment he awoke to the sounds of dawn, he knew something wasn’t right. His limbs ached and became numb, rendering the boy immobile. His head throbbed nonstop.   
The young thief hadn’t attempted to open his eyes, fearing and anticipating a blinding pain to overwhelm his senses if he chose to look at his surroundings.

It had been months since Flynn had felt this way. And he had to admit he did not miss these attacks one bit. A little bit of soreness around his legs and sudden pains and tremors in his hands were all the symptoms he had had for a while. 

Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

But now he was having a full-on assault on his tired body. Something he couldn’t help but be annoyed about. 

Why now!? Of all times!  
These onslaughts always happened to him at the most inconvenient times!

Flynn’s lungs began to clench when the boy inhaled, creating a quivering exhale followed by an aching hack. He tried desperately to catch his breath and quiet his cough attack, not wanting to awake his companions.   
He refused to show weakness to these people. From what he knew about the company he was working with, was that the had little to no loyalty with anyone. And they were desperate for cash. Meaning if they thought they could take on a sickly 15 year old boy and leave with his share, they wouldn’t think twice. 

The Breaking Bad was their gang name. And they only took on the best employees. For Flynn, it had been a happy coincidence that he had been asked to team up with them. The royal ship of the Nirvana kingdom had loads of loot and trading goods. A tip from reliable sources had told Flynn that the ship was not well armed, the king not expecting a raid, and was making a short stop at the small beach-town of Coroner. 

At the moment, the band was camping at the edge of town, waiting for the promised ship.

It had been three days since their arrival and the gang were leaning a bit on the antsy side. Flynn repeatedly reassured them that the ship was on its way. 

“Let’s hope this isn’t a wild goose chase, Rider.” Hugo, the biggest of the bunch stated with intimidation. “For your sake…”

Now Flynn could see the sun rising through closed eye lids. His lashes fluttered as he tested the brightness. He immediately regretted everything as the light streamed through his half closed eyes as his head began to spin and the feeling of a pick axe being whacked against his skull became almost too real. He made the mistake of moaning a little too loud. His overly sensitive senses honed in on the rustling of someone else. 

“You awake, Rider?”

Hugo.  
Flynn tried to respond but his mouth refused to open. He decided to make a regretful nod instead. 

He heard Hugo’s big footsteps coming closer to the kid. Flynn decided he had to open his damn eyes and sit up to look less conspicuous. 

Nausea hit almost immediately.

The boy couldn’t help but be taken back, gasping a little too obviously.

“What the heck, you’re in strange waters, Rider! You can’t be doing this RIGHT NOW!!!” He thought, as he became aware of the giant man’s suspicious look.

“You lookin’ pretty pale, kid. Everything alright?” The man’s booming voice made a painful shiver run down Flynn’s spine. 

Flynn tried again to speak, but all that came out was a ridiculously pathetic noise. He could feel the heat rising to his pale face. Hugo knew something was up! This wasn’t good at all. Flynn’s first thought was to run for the hills, but legs were completely numb at this point, just adding to his growing anxiety. 

He could hear his breathing quickening with every second that went by. Suddenly, the boy wasn’t even worried about the staring eyes anymore. Now he was completely focused on the growing pain the warped his entire body. Thoughts became harder and harder to register.

“I…can’t move my legs.” Was his first foggy thought, creating a huge wave of panic.

He was now shivering uncontrollably, his mouth slightly opened and gasping short breaths. Every now and then a painful groan would release from him. 

The group watched in confusion, Hugo being the only one who approached the seemingly seizing boy. 

Flynn once again became aware of reality when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He attempted to gain focus on what was touching him. His mind began to clear and he became aware of frantic voices. A blurred figure sat next to him, speaking inaudibly with a loud voice. Slowly, the kid’s senses began to work, his eyes forming the figure into an almost concerned Hugo. 

The man had a canteen in his other hand, and Flynn’s mind began to form the words being said.

“Drink this, kid.” 

Flynn took the water with a nod. He didn’t realize how thirsty he was as he drank it greedily.

Suddenly, he realized what had just happened. He looked frantically at the staring faces. Many of which were pissed.

“What the hell was that, Rider!?” One of them shouted. 

“Looked to me like he was trying to die, since that bloody ship’s not coming!”  
Another said matter of factly.   
“…ngh.” The boy tried to speak, but his clenched jaw refused to open.

Hugo’s grip tighten slightly, almost in reassurance.

“That’s enough.” The big man said, causing a wave of silence.

There was a sudden loud horn heard, causing their attention to transfer towards the waters. A giant boat was seen in the distance. The beautiful details of gold could easily be seen from the far distance. A cheer went up from the gang. 

“There it is, mates!” Someone shouted.

Hugo let out a sigh. “Well boy. It looks like your tip wasn’t shit after all.” He let out a hearty laugh and patted the boy on the back. Flynn had to bite onto his tongue to prevent the groan from escaping his lips. He put on the fakest smile, his mind in both relief and extreme pain.

Unfortunately, his relief didn’t last long. As it only took an hour for the group to realize that the the ship was in fact not taking a pit-stop. The pain seemed to subside slightly, but Flynn still had trouble catching his breath. But this time it wasn’t because of his attacks; now it was the fear he had for his life.

At that moment, the gang were dragging the frantic boy towards a isolated alley in town. Their voice sneered harsh remarks, all of them pissed off. Including Hugo.

Once they reached a quiet alley way, they threw the fearful kid against the wall, cornering him. Flynn grabbed onto the wall, attempting to make himself seep through it. 

“I’m s…sorry.” He gasped out. He knew there was no convincing them of his further usefulness. It was already too late for excuses, and right now the boy was too exhausted to think of an argument.

“You fucked up, kiddo.” One of them laughed, approaching the boy with knuckles drawn. 

There was no preparation for Flynn as to what came next. They all began throwing punches at him, and as he knelt to the floor kicks were hitting his ribs hard. The boy moaned in pain, his whole body spasming. He couldn’t help the tears that began to shed as he attempted to block out their mocking voices. He gasped as a kick knocked the breath straight out of him. He suddenly couldn’t breathe. He let out a voiceless scream, as he realized that his airway was blocked by a large hand around his neck.

Hugo.

The man clenched his teeth, his eyes wide and bloodshot.

For Flynn, everything began to blur, and the warm embrace of unconsciousness was felt. 

“You better not show your face around the Breaking Bad ever again, ya hear!?” Hugo growled.

Flynn didn’t respond, his eyes slowly rolling to the back off his head. 

Hugo suddenly dropped the boy, but it took a few moments before Flynn began to gasp for air and cough. 

“Let’s go.” Hugo yelled at his crew, who groaned in disapproval. 

“You just gonna let the brat live, boss!?” They said angrily.

Hugo snarled loudly, indicating them to shut up. They began to walk away slowly, many of them stopping to give one last kick, glare, or spit.

They left the broken boy…  
shivering and sobbing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series of stories. PLEASE COMMENT!!! Thank you, babe!


End file.
